


Dead By Daylight: Unraveled

by Xiiha



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And Heavy On The Plot, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Multi, Other, Plot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Involvement with EVERYONE, The Plot Sorta Deviates From The Original Source Material Oops, We're Ignoring Some of the Canon Lore, really slow burn though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiiha/pseuds/Xiiha
Summary: "There is no escape..."That's the motto of the fog. Everyone says it and everyone believes it. But you don't. You know there has to be a way out, and you REFUSE to sit back and endure trial after trial of endless torment. But unlike the other residents of the fog, you're plagued by reoccurring, awful nightmares. You see shapes, hear whispers in your ears, and speak to wandering shadows... Maybe the fog's taking a harder toll on you than you thought.But you won't let it have you. Your will gives you the drive to keep searching, to seek out answers and clues. And as they say, where there's a will, there's a way. You won't fade here. You won't join the endless nothing that comprises the fog and beyond.There IS an escape. And you're going to find it.*Female-Reader version. Male version foundhere.
Relationships: Adam Francis/Reader, Claudette Morel/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, David king/reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Feng Min/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Jake Park/Reader, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Reader, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Kate Denson/Reader, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Lisa Sherwood | The Hag/Reader, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/Reader, Meg Thomas/Reader, Nea Karlsson/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/Reader, Sally Smithson | The Nurse/Reader, Survivors/Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Yui Kimura/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Friends in the Fog

* * *

This is nice. Peaceful. 

Leaves crunch under your feet as you stroll leisurely through the fog. It's chilly, so you've tucked your hands down into the pockets of your hoodie. Claudette walks silently alongside you, a little woven basket tucked under her arm. A basket she wove herself. You recall watching her put the thing together with sticks she collected from around camp. She was scurrying around for about twenty minutes gathering them in her arms.. And she's well using her good work; the basket's filled with a variety of herbs and plants. 

You're helping her forage for medicinal herbs. People have been catching colds, lately. That's one of the few downsides of having a living-streak, you've learned; you're more prone to catching colds and keeping them... But Claudette's confident she can scrounge up something out here to tend to them. You're also stocking up on tea leaves. Well, leaves that _pass_ as tea leaves. None of you are quite sure what plant it is. Even Claudette, the fog's _resident botanist,_ hasn't been able to identify it. But they haven't poisoned any of you yet, and they make a damn good equivalent to tea when boiled, so they're considered a commodity.

  
Every passing moment, you side-eye your company. She's quiet as usual... You've only known her a short time, but Claudette's never been the chattiest of the bunch. In fact, she's one of the most reserved. A young woman who keeps mostly to herself and her plants. Or tries to, anyway. But when there's only a handful of you living around the same campfire, it's hard to stay strangers.

Claudette's eyes flicker over and she catches you eyeing her. She sheepishly fiddles her thumbs. "Thank you for coming out with me," she says. "I'm used to coming out here alone, but the company is nice, sometimes."

"Don't mention it," you say. "I needed to get away from that campfire for a little while, anyway."

"Hm," Claudette hums.

She seems content to end the conversation you're trying to spark. But this is a new record; most words you've spoken to each other in a single sitting...

You ask, "So... How have you been?" 

You cringe at yourself. 

Claudette looks at you. "Oh, um... I've been fine. As-As fine as I can be, given the circumstances..."

"Ah. Right, uh... Are you-"

"What's that up ahead?" Claudette interrupts. She stops and hurriedly apologizes, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's fine."

You follow her eyes and spot what she was pointing out. The veil of fog ahead of you is thin, and you can just barely make out a structure behind it. The two of you move forward and enter a clearing. Nestled within it, there's a two-story wooden cabin. Vines and foliage run up the walls, and the wood is aged and covered in green moss. The place has been abandoned for a long time, that's obvious.

Claudette stares at the structure with wonder. "I've never seen this place before," she murmurs.

"Yeah," You reply. "The fog's always shifting, and so does everything inside of it. That's how it works, right?"

"Nobody really knows how it works," Claudette sighs. 

"It's what I'm going with." 

You start toward the cabin, prompting Claudette to widen her eyes. "You think we should go inside?"

"Why not?" you say. "We might find something worth taking back to camp."

"But what if it's dangerous?" Claudette stops in front of you. "Maybe we should go get the others-"

"It can't be any more dangerous than what we endure in the trials, Claudette. _Relax."_ You lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She tenses up under your hand and you quickly pull it back to your side. But you think you see her face flush just a shade darker, only for a moment. She quickly averts her eyes and tucks a few loose curls behind her ear. " I suppose a look couldn't hurt..."

The porch steps creak and groan under your feet as you ascend them. Claudette jumps in fright when one cracks beneath her. The place is falling apart, for sure. A lotta' danger hazards... But you offer Claudette a reassuring glance, then face the door. Cracks and moss cover the surface of the aged wood. And the door's parted...

You press a hand to it and push lightly. It groans as it swings open, then comes to a squealing stop. Moonlight floods into the cabin. Claudette peeks past you.

"It's empty," she says, surprised.

The cabin's bare-boned. The foyer is unfurnished. On the far wall, you see a door and an entryway leading into a kitchen. To the left, two windows covered with plain brown curtains. And to your right, just a few paces away, a staircase going up to the second floor. A thick layer of dust covers each step, and it's heavy in the air. Anything and any _one_ that lived here is long gone.

"Told you it'd be fine." You turn to face Claudette. "I'll go look upstairs."

Claudette hugs her basket in her arms. She shivers. "Okay. I'll check around down here."

You peel away from Claudette and move up the stairs. You go slowly, opting against dragging your hand on the splintery banister. Empty picture frames dot the walls as you ascend. It only makes you wonder whose home this was before the Entity snatched it away from the world...

When you reach the top of the stairs, you glance back and hear Claudette shuffling about the room below. You turn around and survey your surroundings. There's a hallway and three doors straight ahead. Two on the left side, one on the right, and a curtained window at the far end. You really doubt you'll find anything, but you're here, so may as well look...

The first room on the right is a bust; it's completely empty, save for what you can safely assume are rat droppings in the corner. The second room is stacked high with branches and sticks. But the _third_ room-

You enter and stop in place. The first and only thing that catches your eye is a hardcover book lying on the floor. The cover is red and blank. And like everything else inside the cabin, it's layered in dust. You approach, then lean down and take the book in your hands. After turning it over, you furrow your brows. There's no title on the cover, nothing written on the back or the spine... And your confusion doubles when you flip it open; all the pages are blank.

All but _one,_ actually.

You land on the first page and pause. There's a single line, messily handwritten in black ink across the center of the page. You thumb over it.

  
_"I know there's a way out."_

  
Your breath leaves you in a gasp as everything around you suddenly shifts and changes in the blink of an eye. Darkness engulfs you, and then you're no longer in the abandoned cabin. You're outside. And you hear flames crackling behind you.

You spin on your heels, eyes wide when you behold the sight of strangers surrounding you. People sitting on logs around a campfire, the light flickering across their unfamiliar faces, painting their features a glowing orange. Nearly a dozen, you count right off the bat, but then even more gathered in the surrounding area. They all share the same disheveled appearance, their clothes worn and their eyes weary. And turning around, you come face to face with a man standing just a few mere paces away in front of the campfire. He has a suntanned complexion and olive-green eyes. His face is rough, scruffy, and unkempt, and his chestnut hair is undercut. You lock eyes with him, but his are staring through you.

"I _know_ there's a way out," he says, firmly. His tone carries confidence, but it's betrayed by the uncertainty on his face. He holds a book in his hand. A book, you realize, appears to be an exact copy of the one you found in the cabin.

"There HAS to be a way out. If something brought us here, it can send us back home!" He waves the book around and persists, "I found writings out there in the fog. Writings from a woman named Nasha. She wrote about a single path, an _escape-"_

"Just some ramblings from a woman who lost her goddamn mind!" A man shouts. You turn to face him. He looks rough around the edges, and has a mean look on his face. He sneers at the man by the fire. "And you'll end up just like her if you don't stop going on about this fucking nonsense."

"But she found something. She knew something! And for all we know, she could've gotten out!"

A woman speaks next, her voice soft. You find her sitting on a log nearby. White skin, pale brown eyes, and oily black hair draped down over her shoulders. Heavy bags rest under her eyes, and the sadness that floods from them is almost contagious. "Or maybe she's dead. _Truly_ dead."

Sorrow is written over her features, and her fidgeting hands are balled into fists in her lap. She regards the man addressing them. "Don't do this to us, Bryce. Don't give us hope like this."

The man, presumably Bryce, draws his brows. He's gripping the book so tightly in his hand, his knuckles turn white. "There's a way out," he says, unconvincingly. "I know there's a way out. We-We just need to-"

He trails off and hangs his head. His fellow campers scrutinize him where he stands. "There _has_ to be a way out."

  
You blink, and he's gone. They're all gone. You're back in the cabin, in the cold and dark, frozen stiff and gripping the spine of the book in your hand.

"What-"

It was so vivid, and-and _real,_ like you were actually there! You could feel the heat from the flames, the cold of the surrounding fog prickling your skin-

You finally release the breath you had been subconsciously holding in. Then raise the book and stare hard at the blank cover. This... This might be worth keeping.

You turn around to leave the room, but come to a staggering stop, your eyes wide in surprise. You're face to face with a shadowed figure. Its blank, black visage is only inches from your own. And with horror, you watch as a maw splits apart, revealing two rows of sharp, glistening white teeth, and a black void behind them. It's grinning at you.

You scream and scramble backward, right into the wall. Your head knocks against the wood so hard you grunt and squeeze your eyes shut. And when you open them again, not even a second later, it's gone.

You hear fast footsteps coming up the stairs. The door bursts open and Claudette stands there, her face etched with fear. "Are-Are you okay?" She looks as disheveled as you're sure you do.

Your hand is clutching your chest, and your eyes scan the room. Whatever that thing was, it's gone. You scoff; maybe it was never really there...

After picking yourself back up, you nod your head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, Claudette. Thought I saw something, but I guess it's just the fog playing tricks on me..." You lift a hand to the back of your head and wince. "Knocked my head pretty hard. I'm sure I'll be seeing more crazy things, later..."

Claudette visibly relaxes. "Oh." She fixes her glasses over her nose and approaches you. Her hand touches your temple. "Do you need me to look at your head?"

Her fingers brush over your hand. You drop your arm back to your side and assure her, "I'm fine, really. Just a bump."

Claudette lowers her hand. Then her eyes catch the book still clutched in your other hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Just a blank book." You offer her a closer look at it, then tuck it under your arm. 

"You find anything?" you prompt, changing the subject.

Claudette nods. "I found some blankets, stuffed in the closet downstairs. But they might need a wash..."

Backing away from the room, she says, "We should go back to camp. This place is starting to give me the jitters..."

"Same here," you mutter. You nod in agreement and walk across the room. "Let's go."

She moves down the hall ahead of you, and you falter in place. After a pause, you flip open the book to the first page. The first page, which is now missing, torn directly from the spine. Your brows draw together. But you won't dwell on it. Not here, anyway.

You close the book and tuck it back under your arm, then head down the stairs.

* * *

The trip back to camp is uneventful, and you arrive within twenty minutes. That cabin is long gone now, and the odds you ever see it again are very, very slim, perhaps even non-existent.

As you part through the fog with Claudette in tow, you sigh in relief when the warmth of the campfire eases your cold bones. Some eyes meet yours: David's, Adam's, Bill's, Jane's, and even a brief glance from Jake. He quickly looks away. 

"Good news," you say. "We found some more tea leaves. No sugar, so it'll be a little bitter, but what can you do?"

Claudette approaches the campfire and sets her basket down. David snorts. "I like my tea bitter! Too much sugar's bad for ya' form anyways!"

You settle down amongst the others, taking a seat on a log in front of the crackling fire. Bill is sitting on the opposite end with a cigarette perched between his lips.

"Oi, you know wha' I've been thinkin'?" David starts. Bill sighs.

"I'm thinkin' we should start some construction 'round 'ere! Maybe put up a few shacks, aye? Gettin' sick an' tired of curlin' up on a lil' bedroll in a shitty lil' tent!"

"None of us are carpenters, David," Jane says, matter-of-factly.

David scoffs. "That so?" He throws an arm in a gesture at Jake. "You know a bit 'bout carpentry, dunt' you?"

Jake is leaning back against a nearby tree, his arms folded firmly across his chest. You look over at him.

Even though you're still relatively new to the fog, you've pretty much become familiar with everyone. Everyone but _Jake,_ that is. He has to be the most reserved person around camp. Claudette's shy, sure, but Jake's hardly spoken a word to you, much less even looked your way for more than five seconds at a time.

Currently, Jake doesn't look like he wants to be a part of the discussion. In fact, he almost looks ready to leave.

"No," he says, simply.

David sucks his teeth. "Just do us all a favor! I'm sure you're tired a' sleepin' on the ground wit' all the grubs and shit too!"

"I'm not a goddamn carpenter," Jake says.

"Then why're you always pokin' around those hooks, eh?"

"I'm good at breaking things, not fixing them. _Besides,"_ Jake closes his eyes and shrugs, "We don't have any tools or materials on hand to build anything."

He's apparently done talking. David huffs. "Some help you are."

Then he looks your way. You brace for impact.

"Oi! You any good with a hammer, love?"

"Er, no, sorry," you respond.

"How about we make a suggestion box for the Entity?" Adam suggests, sarcastically. "I used to put them out for my students."

His jabbing sarcasm goes straight over David's head. David rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Now that could work," he says, confidently. "Oi oi, who's got a pen an' paper?"

You almost laugh. Adam sighs and face-palms. "I was pulling your leg, David."

"But it could really work!" David barks. "If this thing's goin' to give us bedrolls, it can give us walls too! Maybe a carpet an' a couple a' latrines!"

He stands up away from the log and looks up at the dark sky. "Are you listening, you massive twat? Give us somethin' to work with down 'ere! I'm not sleepin' on the ground forever like a do-!"

He cuts off abruptly as his form dissipates in a plume of dark smoke and crackling embers. It's very quiet all of a sudden.

"Thought he'd never shut up," Bill grunts.

The silence that follows David's absence is actually a little nerve-wracking... You pipe up and say, "I think we should all be grateful we even get this campfire. And lucky it never goes out..."

"Can't imagine being trapped in this place with no fire," Jane utters. She shivers and hugs herself. "Cold enough as it is."

You have Adam's attention, and his eyes glimpse the book sitting on your lap. "Where did you find that?" he asks.

"Claudette and I found a cabin out there. Abandoned and empty, but I found this just sitting on the floor..." You wave the book around with a sigh. "It's blank, though. Completely."

Adam looks visibly disappointed. "Ah... I got a little excited. Haven't had a good read in a long time."

You pick up a hint of sadness in his tone, then on his features. He hangs his head and stares at the fire.

It doesn't seem anyone's really in the mood to chat now. David might've been obnoxious, but he was keeping the camp alive. You stand up and walk away. "Going to take a nap," you mutter.

  
Your tent's only a couple of minutes away from the campfire. When you arrive, you crawl inside and take a seat. Your finger idly rubs the spine of the book while you sort through your muddled thoughts. What you saw in the cabin seemed real. Incredibly real... And that... _thing_ seemed just as real. But it wasn't. Couldn't have been. No one else here has ever reported anything like that. Not outside of the trials, anyway. So what are the odds you'd be the first?

Putting your thoughts to rest, you set the book aside and plop onto your back so _you_ can get some rest. You'll probably be roped into another trial soon, so you're going to get as much shut-eye as you can in the meantime.

* * *

Your feet are cold and wet. Condensed breaths leave your parted lips. You peel open your eyes and frown.

You're somewhere else. Standing ankle-deep in freezing water, and surrounded on all sides by cold, dense fog. The sky above you is pitch black. There are no stars, no moon... An intense shiver runs up your spine and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

"What is this?"

Your voice bounces off unseen walls and echoes back to you before fading out of pitch. You try to move, but you can't lift your feet. The blood in your veins runs cold, goosebumps stipple your arms. Your eyes scan your surroundings, then land upon a disturbing sight that causes your heart to skip a beat.

Just ahead, you see the water rippling, then the dark form of a head poking out above the surface. A grin stretches across its face. The same gnarly, glistening white grin from before. It's watching you.  
Your breath escapes you in a sharp gasp. You can't even rear back in surprise, as your body's still rooted stiffly in place, paralyzed. The being, whatever it is, moves.

It rises slowly from the water, approaching you one long stride at a time. Its pitch-black form is silhouetted against the gray fog behind it. Fear courses through you.

"Who-Who are you?" you question, voice shaking.

The being doesn't answer. It continues its approach, grin unwavering. Spiny black claws suddenly sprout from its back. They share a frightening resemblance to the Entity's.

Panic and fear have gripped you completely. 

"Don't!" you shout at the creature. But it doesn't stop until it's directly in front of you. It's tall, you can't help but notice. It towers over you, its neck bent to stare straight down into your frightened eyes. It leans in close, and a terrible, acrid smell of ash and death sting your nostrils.

It speaks in a deep, rumbly voice, which sounds like hundreds of other voices all melded together and distorted, each struggling to be heard over the others.

 _"Are you enjoying your stay?"_ it purrs. You shiver. The creature chuckles, amused.

You blink, and it's gone. But then you feel its cold, unwelcome body pressed against your back. A cry escapes your lips. You can't even turn to look at it.

_"I'll take that as a no..."_

It presses a hand suddenly to your chest, between your breasts and just over your fast-beating heart. Intense pressure begins building up inside you.

The creature's voice is directly in your ear, next. _"Still warm,"_ it murmurs. _"But the fog will soon change that... We will need to work fast."_

You can't choke out another word; the pressure in your chest is rising, becoming unbearably painful. You hear the sickening crack of the creature's clawed extremities as they move around you, embracing you. The spines tickle your arms and legs and neck. One tangles itself in your hair. All you manage is a strained whimper.

 _"Forgive me,"_ the creature chuckles, _"These twisted things have a mind of their own..."_

Desperately, you try to struggle or move, to do _anything,_ but you **can't!**

 _"Don't fight this,"_ your tormentor says. _"I just want to see what I'm working with."_

It's hurting like hell, that pressure in your chest. And you can't _breathe-_

* * *

You jolt awake, gasping, and feel warm hands throttling your shoulders. You're suddenly face to face with Jake. His features are twisted in worry.

"Hey, new girl? You alright?"

Your thumping heart is slowing to a steady pace. But your hairs are still on end, and your body shivering in fright.

"I'm fine," you manage, your voice hoarse. You slowly sit up and rake a hand back through your hair. Your skin's cold and clammy to the touch...

When you register the rest of your surroundings, you sigh in relief. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare, but... it felt so _real._ Just like in the cabin. Jake's still staring at you with concern.

"It was a nightmare," you say.

Jake pulls back. "Some nightmare," he scoffs. "I was walking by and heard you choking."

You sigh. "I was, in my dream." You don't know what else to say. How do you explain what happened? What you _felt?_

There's a moment of silence, then Jake grunts and moves to leave your tent. But he falters and stops. Facing you again, he begins, "You haven't been here long, right? I've only recently started seeing you around camp... And I don't think I got your name."

"I hardly ever see you," you respond. "And when I do, you don't look like you're in a talking mood..."

Jake nods, then sighs. He abashedly combs a hand back through his hair. "I, uh... I get like that sometimes. After rough trials. And most of them are rough." He pauses, then puts out a hand. "I'm Jake if you don't already know. But I'm sure the others have had a lot to say about me..."

You take his hand and notice him flinch at the touch. You're freezing cold, as you're sure he's just noticed...

"I've only heard good things. _Mostly..."_ You shake his hand. "I'm (Y/N)."

Jake nods. "I'll see you around." He pulls his hand back to his side and leaves your tent. Leaves you _alone._

As soon as he's gone, another odd shiver runs up your spine. Your hand subconsciously moves up to your chest. And that heavy, burning sensation you felt in your dream still lingers there... What does it mean? What did _any_ of it mean?

Maybe there's no point in trying to decipher it. The fog is strange, evil. And if there's one thing it's good at, it's getting into your head. But you won't let it. Things are bad enough with these trials, you won't rob yourself of what little comfort you have left.

You lie back down and release a slow sigh.

 _It was just a dream,_ you assure yourself. That's it. Nothing more...

  
But then... _why can you still feel its touch?_


	2. Madness

You're in the Memorial Institute. 

You only know that because you spawned outside the doors and saw the decrepit old sign. It's your first time traversing its winding maze of halls and rooms, so you falter every time you turn a corner, afraid you'll bump face-first into this trial's selected tormentor.   
And as you've already noted, it's a pain trying to locate generators. You've been wandering in the near dark for over five minutes and haven't found a single one. It's nerve-wracking trying to navigate this place, what with the minuscule amount of light offered by the windows in the halls, and the busted lights flickering above you.

You're on edge as you creep cautiously down a corridor. If you can help it, you're going to stay off the radar as long as you can. But being found in these trials is inevitable. The killers have eyes around each realm, and a killer instinct drawing them toward their prey. 

A crow perched on a windowsill caws as you approach, its beady eyes observing you. You swat it away and crouch behind a rusted cart. The hall ahead of you is silent and shrouded in darkness. You have the jitters, just sitting here apprehensively, but you can't wait forever. The sooner the generators are repaired, the sooner you can be out of this hell. 

You move forward. And coming up on another corner, you brace, then turn. And you shriek. Dwight shrieks, too. 

Then you both relax. 

"Damnit-" You gasp, clutching your heart. 

"Sorry," Dwight apologizes. "I-I thought I heard someone over here."

He swivels around, on edge, then faces you again. "You're looking for a generator? There's one back this way."

You follow Dwight into a dark room. And when your eyes adjust, you take note, it's a shower room. The stalls are filthy and stained with muck. A generator sits in the far corner. 

"Everyone has a hard time in this location," Dwight says, taking a knee at the generator and getting to work. "You never know who or _what_ you'll run into turning a corner..."

"Yeah, I just figured that out firsthand," you respond. You sit on the other side and bury your hands in the mechanisms, then root around for some wires. "Not to mention this place makes me claustrophobic."

Dwight grunts in acknowledgment. He pauses, his eyes flickering to you. He prompts, "You're _uh_ , new, right?"

You nod.

Dwight hums. "Yeah, I must not have been in camp when you showed up, whenever that was... People just appear sometimes. And there's never any real _introductions-"_

A spurt of black oil shoots out of the generator and sprays him right in the face. You both pause, and Dwight sighs as he wrenches his hands free from the machine. He plucks his glasses from his face and wipes the lenses clean with his shirt. "I'm Dwight, the village idiot. Or-Or _camp_ idiot, more like..."

You offer him a smile. "Nice meeting you, Dwight. I'm (Y/N)."

Dwight returns the smile with a bashful one. He replaces his glasses on his nose and says, "You might still be trying to wrap your head around everything here, so I can give you a few pointers. I used to host seminars back at the office."

"I won't turn down any helpful advice," you say. "God knows I could use it.."

You hear a crow caw in the hallway and you tense up. The silence is putting you more on edge than you already were. You continue the conversation. 

"How long have you been here?" you ask.

Dwight visibly hesitates. He touches his chin with an oily hand. "Uh... I... I can't really say."  
  
His brows draw together and an uncertain look morphs into his features. "It's hard to track days here, almost impossible. I miss my cubicle calender."

You crack a smile and Dwight lets out an awkward laugh. "I hated those long hours in the office, but what I wouldn't give to be back there right now."  
  
Continuing his repairs, he says, "Filing stacks of paperwork and getting pushed around by my higher-ups was nothing compared to all of this. 

"I hear you," you say. "You have any plans in mind when you get back?"

Dwight pauses. His brows crease together. "I, uh... I haven't thought that far ahead."

A glum atmosphere hangs above you both, now. Dwight soundlessly returns his attention to the task at hand and sighs. "Hard to think about the future when you're not sure you have one."

You frown.

_Way to kill the mood, me..._

You reach into the generator again, but it suddenly backfires in your face. You rear back with a shout, grabbing your singed face. "Shit," you curse.

Dwight looks alarmed. His head swivels back and forth, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed. "It's fine," he says. "But-But the killer has our number now."

He stands away from the generator and helps you up. "We should spl- _AH!"_

You both scream as electric currents rush through your feet, then course up through your bodies. You stagger and fall against the wall, hands clutching your head. And when you lift your furrowed gaze, you see a large silhouette standing in the doorway on the opposite side of the room. A man wielding a long, metal shaft barbed with spikes that crackle with electricity. The killer's head tilts, his chaotic eyes forcibly pried open by an odd metal contraption. But a strangely giddy laugh leaves his mouth. 

Dwight's frightened eyes meet yours and he urges, "Run!"

He doesn't need to tell you twice. You both split and run in opposite directions. But the killer's on your tail, steadily gaining faster and faster. You throw a glance back over your shoulder and see him pounding his palm with that weapon, apparently eager to catch and harm you. 

You run without direction through the halls, winding around trays and hospital beds. And each obstacle slows you down, allowing the madman on your flank to gain closer and closer. His eery, manic laughter is sending chills up your spine. He's within swinging distance, you realize, his menacing stature looming over your form. You hear him pull back, then swing, his mace swishing through the air. But you're saved by _just_ a hair when you slam a pallet down on him. 

You hear the big man grunt behind you, but you don't wait around for him to recover from the stun. You dart into a nearby room and crouch behind an old vending machine. 

Moments pass by, then the Doctor's maniacal laughter comes up the hall. You hear him enter the room and slow his pace, his footfalls faint and steady. He's looking for you. You slap a hand over your mouth and remain deathly silent. Every few seconds, more strange currents course through you, causing your body to jerk and shudder, but you keep a grip and wait. More moments pass by, the tension in the air growing thicker and thicker, then you feel the man's overwhelming presence leave the room. And soon, his footsteps fade out of earshot down the hall. 

You exhale in relief and lean back against the wall. "Damn..."

_"Close call."_

You jump in fright, scrambling to your feet and turning your head to behold your unwanted company. 

That... _THING_ from before is back. It stands in front of you, its wide grin flashing larger when you face it. The blood in your veins runs cold. You know you're not dreaming this time-

_"Your first chance meeting with the Doctor,"_ the creature says. _"His bedside manner is wanting, but he's an expert in his craft."_

You slowly back away from the being. "You're back," you utter. "Why did you come back?"

_"For you,"_ it replies. 

"Al-Alright," you scoff, "And what the hell do you want?" you shakily demand. 

The dark creature chuckles and takes a long stride toward you. You take a step back.

_"I only want your cooperation."_

It's gone, then it's behind you. You feel its hands on your shoulders and its grinning maw inches from your ear. _"Time might be endless here in the Dark Realm, but **yours** isn't..."_

You rip free and put some distance between yourself and it. "Stay away from me," you order. 

_"I can't,"_ the creature responds. _"You've been trying to keep me out, I've noticed. But you need to let me in."_

It spreads its arms wide and tilts its head. That grin seems permanent. _"Embrace me."_

You can't let this thing get in your head. It's hard enough holding onto your sanity here, and if you let these creatures of the fog get in, there's no telling where you'll end up. You turn away and try to leave, but you're trapped suddenly in place. Those spidery legs enclose around you, drawing a startled gasp from your mouth. 

_"You're different,"_ the creature says, its body holding your own. _"Fresh,"_ it purrs. 

Your body shudders. You squeeze your eyes shut, grit your teeth. Sounds are filling your head. Harsh, grating squeals and strangers' screams. You're seeing dark, gruesome images and things that aren't there. 

That's all this is, you realize. This isn't real. **None** of it is. 

You shake free of the shadowy being's grasp and murmur, "No... No, this isn't real."

_"I can assure you I'm not a part of the Doctor's twisted treatment,"_ the creature says behind you.

You ignore it and move across the room, then run. As soon as you're back out in the hallway, you walk at a steady pace, eyes scanning for another generator. But those sounds and images aren't leaving your head. You feel something scraping the inside of your skull, an itch you can't scratch. Faltering in place, you take your head in your hands and grit your teeth. 

"This isn't real." You try to steady your breathing, try to force out the sounds and images invading your mind. Sweat beads on your forehead, your stomach flips, and your skin crawls. "Get out of my head!" you scream. 

You only just get back to your feet when a large hand roughly grips your bicep. You let out a startled cry and turn your head up to face your assailant. The _Doctor._

He looms above you, his glowing white orbs piercing yours. You see madness in his eyes.

"You should be on the _operating table,"_ he asserts.

He walks, dragging you alongside him. You fight and pound at his fist, but his grip doesn't relent. 

You're dragged forcibly down a long corridor, kicking and struggling to get free. Fear is coursing through you. You notice he's passing hooks. As far as you know, the killers don't do this. But this one's deranged! And you fear what he might have in store for you...

Blinding lights momentarily blind you as the Doctor drags you into a room. A treatment theater. Your frantic eyes dart back and forth between the many monitors suspended above the room. Each one plays a different, disturbing sequence of images and audio. Sweat beads down your face.

The Doctor snatches your neck and lifts you off the floor, and you're slammed down painfully onto the operating bed. You kick at him, but he pulls a restraining belt across your chest, trapping your arms to your side. You scream in frustration. 

"Hey!" you bark. "Did-Did I miss something? Or aren't you supposed to throw me on a _hook?"_

The Doctor meets your eyes and laughs. "My newest patients receive _special_ treatment," he says. You shudder under his unblinking gaze. 

The doctor takes your chin and roughly turns your head from side to side, getting a close look at you. You huff in pain and try to fight him, "I don't need a **checkup,"** you seethe. 

"Doctor's orders," he responds, leering. 

He releases your chin but then jabs his thumb in your mouth. You grunt as he thumbs over your teeth and gums, scrutinizing you closely. "A clean bill of health," he japes. _"I can change that."_

You bite down on him hard. But the action prompts him to release more electrical currents into your head. You scream in pain as he pulls his hand back. 

"You might be a difficult patient," he says. "Anesthetic should fix that." He takes a syringe from a tray nearby, then taps it with his forefinger. His twisted grin makes you shudder. 

You struggle against the restraints, kicking out your legs and thrashing wildly on the table. And your futile struggle intensifies as he lowers the syringe, closer and closer to your wide eyes. You squeeze your eyes shut and lock your jaw in fearful anticipation. 

But the needle never pierces you. Instead, you hear an awful crack cut through the air, and your eyes snap open to behold a puzzling sight. 

A spiny, black claw sprouted from the ground and protruding from the Doctor's chest. A twisted laugh escapes the Doctor's mouth, but judging from the way his face boggles, he's as surprised as you are. And in a split second, the ground splinters and cracks under him, and he's yanked down, swallowed whole by the crackling abyss. The scar in the earth closes up after him. 

Moments of silence follow. You're frozen stiff in place, eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. 

The only thing filling the silence is the background noise from the monitors playing above you. And you're snapped out of your trance when you hear the roar of the exit gates powering up across the hospital.

* * *

"Can't believe it was that easy," Dwight utters as he parts through the fog and enters the clearing into camp. You tail behind him, Meg, and Ace. 

Ace smirks. "Shouldn't be complaining about it! How often do you get such an easy escape?"

He strolls over to the campfire with a bounce in his step. "That's pure luck," he says. "Knew I still had it..."

Him and Dwight select their seats on the logs nearby. 

Meg leans back against a nearby tree and folds her arms over her chest. "I didn't see the killer _once_ during that trial..."

"We did," Dwight pipes up. He gestures at you where you stand in front of the fog barrier. "The Doctor. He found us on a generator and we scattered. He went after her, but I guess she was able to run him around."

All eyes are on you. Even Feng Min's, who sits on the opposite side of the fire. "That _does_ sound lucky," she comments. "You must not be so bad, for a _noob."_

You're still shaken after what you went through in the trial. After what you saw _happen._ And you haven't said a word about it. Your body is tense and your throat dry. You don't know how to respond to them, your mind's just in such disarray. You haven't been here long, but you know that what you saw isn't something that just happens. The killers rule those trials, not the other way around... But something took it. Something _devoured_ it-

"Are you alright?" Meg prompts. You're torn from your thoughts and you meet her eyes. She looks concerned. They all do. 

You swallow a hard lump in your throat. "Ye-Yeah," you stammer. I'm fine."

They don't look convinced. Dwight, especially. He was the one that found you strapped down to the table, in shock. He didn't know what to make of it, but he escorted you to the exit gates without poking or prodding for information. And now he's covering for you, making sure you don't have to tell. 

"I'm... I'm going to take a nap," you say. 

Dwight opens his mouth to speak, but he falls silent as you move through the camp, headed in the direction of the clearing where your tent is pitched. No one else says a word as you pass by.

* * *

You pace the area in front of your tent, your head downcast and your arms folded in front of you. You're still trying to wrap your head around everything... You can still hear the moment those claws tore through the earth and gored the Doctor. His giddy fucking laugh as it ripped him apart and dragged him to _Hell._

Or what you _think_ was hell. You don't what's down there, in that furious, burning void. But that's the closest comparison you're able to make, with what little you gathered. 

Is he gone? Gone for good? There's no way of knowing unless you're pitted against him again, in a trial yet to come. And if he is gone, then how? _Why?_

Your skin is clammy and your breathing erratic. You shake your head and comb your fingers back through your hair. 

"That's the big question," you mutter. "Why?"

You're exhausted and disconcerted. You know you won't find the answers raking through your head for them, so you won't stress over it. You turn around to enter your tent and get some sleep.

Then you're in the void again. 

You stand ankle deep in cold water, the dense fog surrounding you. The sky is dark, no stars, no moon, and you can't move. All the same as before. 

_"Do you still believe I'm a figment of your demented imagination?"_

Your eyes stare straight ahead. That thing is there again, watching you, grinning. 

"I don't know what to believe anymore," you sigh. 

_"You must think you've gone mad,"_ it chuckles. _"But it's far too early for that. You still have plenty of sanity inside that mind of yours..."_

"Oh yeah? Then how the hell am I seeing ** _you?"_ **you bite. 

The creature purrs. _"Because I'm real."_

You look away, but everywhere you look, it follows your line of sight. You shut your eyes, open them, and it's gone. And now it's behind you. 

_"Do I frighten you?"_ it questions. It's so close, you can feel its cold breath on the back of your neck. 

"What the hell do you think?" you say sarcastically. 

The creature chuckles in your ear. _"I thought so... But I'm an ally. A... **friend."**_

You shiver as one of its hands touches your shoulder. _"Give me the benefit of the doubt."_

"Just tell me what you want," you seethe through jittery teeth. "What you _are."_

_"Of course."_

The creature moves around you to stand face to face. It plucks your chin with a slender, black finger. _"We are one and the same."_

You scoff. The creature laughs. 

_"Truly,"_ it says. _"I wouldn't lie to you."_

You don't think you're going to get an honest answer out of this thing. Next question. 

"And what do you want?"

_"I need you,"_ it says. _"Your **cooperation.** We can help each other. You want out, don't you? To free yourself from this twisted purgatory?"_

Your brows draw together. That's exactly what you want. But you know getting it isn't going to be easy. 

"And you think you can get me out? All of us? What's the catch? What do YOU get out of this?"

_"I want out, too."_

Surprise laces your features. 

_"I was like you, once... Free,"_ the creature says. _"But this place has twisted and corrupted me..."_

"What are you saying? That you-... That you were _human_?"

Your company chuckles. _"Precisely."_

You don't believe it. You _refuse_ to believe it. Because if it's true, it carries some awful implications... Is this what's going to happen to you all here? Twisted by the fog and turned into- whatever THIS thing is?

Just the thought sends a chill snowballing up your spine. 

"No," you say. "I don't believe you."

_"It's the unfortunate truth, (Y/N)."_

You cast your gaze to the water at your feet. You see your own shadowed, unclear face staring back up at you. Your hands form fists at your sides.

"If you know a way out, then why haven't you taken it?"

You face the creature again. It answers.

_"I am blind to the clues and paths to freedom. I have become one with the fog, a part of it. But **you** aren't."_

It hums, a deep, reverberating hum that fills your head. _"You can navigate this twisted place. You're drawn toward the light in the ever-changing dark corners of this realm. You have proven it already when you found the first mark. The first **clue.** It was left behind by another like you."_

You realize it's talking about that man you saw. The one you saw in the vision. 

"Bryce? Hi-His name was Bryce, right? That's who you're talking about?"

The creature grins. _"You're a sharp one."_

"What happened to him?" you question. 

_"He was twisted by the fog. Violated, corrupted, **changed."**_

For a moment, you see the corners of that awful grin twinge. Only for a moment. But it makes you realize something. A revelation that has your blood ice-cold, and your eyes widening. 

"Are-Are you-?"

The creature, this shadowy, faceless entity, falls silent, and its grin wilts. But again, only for a _moment._

_"That man is gone,"_ it says. _"He, and the others that came before him. None could find the answers before the fog claimed their souls. But you are different. I felt something **powerful** inside of you."_

You scoff. "All of this is so-"

_"Mad?"_ the creature interrupts. _"This place is mad, (Y/N). That is why we must leave, before it **consumes** us. And I need your help to make that happen."_

"And what is it YOU would contribute to this little partnership?"

_"I can offer you much-needed guidance. And protection, when things get... hazardous."_

Another realization hits you like a ton of bricks. You lift your brows. "It was you... _You_ stopped the doctor."

The creature purrs. 

You take that as confirmation. You don't know how it did it, but it _actually_ protected you. It lashed out against a killer and stopped it... Swallowed it in that void. Just recalling the image makes you shiver. This thing is powerful. 

It's behind you again, frustratingly. Its hands are on your shoulders, and its gnarly mouth close to your ear. _"Let us find an escape, together."_ It purrs, _"Please?"_

You shudder under its touch. But there's no denying that you want to get out. You want EVERYONE to get out. And if this thing is really offering to help you get there, then... you might need to take this chance. After all, what else do you have left to lose? If you're stuck here forever, it's only a matter of time until the fog corrodes and corrupts you. This could be IT. And if this thing really is the man you saw, then it still wants to get out. 

You swallow a thick lump in your throat. "Okay," you say. "I'll help you."

The creature comes face to face with you again, visibly pleased. It extends a spiny appendage from its back. _"Do you want to shake on it?"_ And it tilts its head. You're sure that if it had eyes, it'd be batting its lashes at you. 

You slap the claw away. "If we're really doing this, then I'm laying down some ground rules. First, you keep those things _away_ from me." You shiver recalling the first time they violated your body. "And _secondly,"_

You put out a hand. "I'm a normal person. And normal people shake hands."

The creature chuckles in amusement. It takes your hand with its own cold, thin fingers. _"Freedom is just around the corner."_

You shudder. The creature reads the apprehension etched over your face and laughs. _"I'm an ally, (Y/N). Perhaps even a companion..."_

"I'm not looking for companionship from you."

The creature's grin widens. _"That could change."_

"It won't."

_"It might."_

You huff. And when you blink, it's gone. It's all gone. You're standing in front of your tent again, back in reality. But when you look down at your hand, you see dark smoke and embers whisking away. 

You can't help but wonder if you just struck a deal with the devil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These typos are killing me, lmao


End file.
